


The Journal

by CGHope5



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGHope5/pseuds/CGHope5
Summary: A one shot told from Flynn's POV.  He knows more then he is letting on about Lucy's future with Wyatt.Part of the Lyattweek challenge, Day 2!





	The Journal

He didn’t like lying to Lucy. She had become a friend and he was trying to be as honest as possible, but he also knew some things were better left for her to learn along the way.  


For example, he was telling the truth about her giving him the journal, that she did look good and it was a strange day for this woman to just walk in and provide the road map for getting his wife and daughter back. What he didn’t tell her, is that she wasn’t alone when she came to see him in that bar. A man with a beard and blue eyes was standing at the door, watching her approach him and looking ready to pounce.

When he met Wyatt, he knew that he had found the man with future Lucy and that he factored into her life and the receiving of the journal. That is why he hadn’t killed him, he knew there was a larger picture and future need for this man to be there. 

But that didn’t mean he had to like him and he didn’t, especially at first. So much back and forth and had this soldier just let him do what he needed to do, Rittenhouse would have been destroyed months ago. Instead Wyatt, Rufus, and Lucy blocked his progress at every opportunity. The journal had told him some of it, that they would be there trying to stop him, but to keep trying because they had to learn the truth about Rittenhouse in their own way. It detailed out so many plans and possibilities, Flynn had been grateful for receiving it and had read it religiously every night to ensure he was following it’s guidelines. 

Fortunately, Flynn also read the personal notes in the margins. Little tidbits about Wyatt and Lucy and their path together. When Lucy wrote about Wyatt needing to move on, Flynn couldn’t resist rubbing it in Wyatt’s smug face. Watching him lose faith in Lucy and Rufus was almost as gratifying as if he had just shot him to end it all, even though he knew he couldn’t. Flynn smirked thinking of how he could have said, “But don’t worry, you end up together so this is just a minor set-back.” No, that would have been too kind and he wasn’t ready to be kind to Wyatt.

Especially now.

There was nothing in the journal about Wyatt’s wife coming back from the dead and seeing Lucy’s face crumple every time they walked by made Flynn’s blood boil. He was protective of Lucy and he cared that she was happy. Watching her struggle with her feelings and be hurt over and over, was more then he could take some days. So, he was trying to be honest with her and be her friend, just give her a person she could talk to and confide in. Being kind to Lucy was easy and he enjoyed spending time with her, but it was hard to hide the future that they shared from her. It would be too much for her to understand and he didn’t want to make her life harder than it was.

The journal had told him how it all fit and he was eager to have it play out, the waiting was horrible. Interestingly, the journal hadn’t told him a few other details, but he guessed that is what happened with time travel, nothing they did was without future impact. The smallest interaction caused a ripple effect that he initially didn’t care about, but as the journal passages got more skewed, he started to wonder if he was wrong in his approach. Since joining with Lucy, he was taking her lead and trying to minimize his actions while traveling as much as he could.

If he had a time machine as his disposal again, he would personally ensure Jessica never returned. The woman was annoying to him, but he saw something vengeful in her that no one else seemed to notice. It made him more protective of Lucy because this new development could hurt her and Wyatt’s future. So, he stayed close to Lucy and tried to cut her off from interacting with Jessica whenever possible.

If Flynn were to be totally honest, seeing Wyatt’s growing confusion and frustration over Lucy and his inability to get close to her was something Flynn looked forward to every day. It was like watching a soap opera, two friends turned lovers who couldn’t be together, but clearly were crazy for each other. Knowing the future gave him the ability to watch the drama with confidence in the ending, because even with the surprise appearance of Jessica, he had faith that Wyatt and Lucy would find their way to each other. 

As he sat drinking coffee on the couch, he watched the same breakfast scene that had happened many times before. Lucy was sitting with Rufus and Jiya, eating and laughing. Then Wyatt and Jessica walked in. While Jessica did something at the sink, Wyatt stared at Lucy, his face dropping into sadness tinted with regret. Flynn almost felt bad for him on some days. But then Lucy would notice and her eyes would fill with tears or determination, it depended on the day, and she would march out of the room. Every time, Wyatt moved to follow her, but was called back by his wife. 

Flynn could have helped, he could pull Wyatt aside and tell him not to be stupid, that Lucy was his future and to stop getting distracted, but he didn’t. Instead he offered a shoulder for Lucy when she needed it and pushed Wyatt’s buttons when he could. After all that Wyatt had done to Lucy, he needed to figure out how to get her back and work hard for it. Lucy deserved the best and selfishly, Flynn knew that his future depended on Wyatt and Lucy being a strong couple and team, which could only come from them working their way back to each other on their own. 

Sighing, he stood and walked to the sink, dropping his empty cup in the soapy water. He purposely bumped into Wyatt who shot him an angry look. Flynn smiled sarcastically, “Logan, you are a real idiot. Oh and have a great day.” And he turned on his heel to find Lucy and offer some encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lyatt and think that in cannon, Flynn knows more then he is letting on about Lucy and her future. I am hoping we get some clarification on the journal and what else it might have had written inside...


End file.
